


Try that level again

by tissaias_piglet



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Modern AU, PWP, gamer triss, i will also go down on it if they'll let me, literally just smut, obviously, sabrina is a fucking tease, there are no video games in the Witcher-verse, there is no excuse for this fic, video games and filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissaias_piglet/pseuds/tissaias_piglet
Summary: Triss is playing video games but Sabrina has an idea of something much more fun to do...
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Try that level again

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even tried to give this any story, sorry not sorry.  
> For my beautiful girlfriend who gave me the idea <3

The feeling of Sabrina’s breasts pressing to her back as she tried to concentrate on gaming was very distracting, but she had no intention of asking her girlfriend to move. She loved being sat between Sabrina’s legs, arms loosely around her waist, thighs warm against hers. And Sabrina’s head on her shoulder, close enough for her to graze kisses against Triss’ neck.

She wasn’t the best gamer, but she was getting better with practice, except when Sabrina decided to use what she called her own brand of intensive training, which involved Triss getting progressively worse as Sabrina teased her mercilessly while she tried to concentrate.

Sabrina shifted slightly behind her, her breasts pressing deliciously against Triss, as she positioned herself so she could bring her hand lower between Triss’ legs.

Triss shivered, distracted, as Sabrina pressed her fingertips teasingly against her, and promptly missed a jump.

“You were supposed to jump that gaping hole in the ground,” Sabrina smirked. “Naughty girl. You need to concentrate more.” She moved her hand away, and Triss whimpered, trying to move her hips forward towards Sabrina’s fingers.

“Brina please?” she whined, trying to concentrate on the screen and not on reaching out, grabbing Sabrina’s hand, and pulling it back between her legs. “I promise I can. Please don’t stop touching me?”

Triss sighed happily as Sabrina took pity on her pathetic voice, and slipped a hand beneath the shorts she was wearing. She smirked when Sabrina discovered she wasn’t wearing any underwear, and was already wet.

“Mmm, fuck,” Sabrina murmured, letting the tip of her finger stroke very lightly at Triss’ clit, watching intently to make sure she was still concentrating on the game. “Go back and pick that up,” she breathed in Triss’ ear when she missed a collectible, and Triss shivered. There was nothing she wouldn’t do if Sabrina told her to do it in that voice.

Triss did as she was told, and Sabrina began to rub her a little harder, making it even more difficult to concentrate. She never knew whether her punishment was going to be Sabrina stopping and making her almost cry with need, or fucking her harder and making her more likely to make mistakes.

“If you lose a life, I’m going to put my fingers inside you and fuck you hard, and you’ll have to carry on playing,” Sabrina purred. She could feel Triss getting wetter. “And if you lose another life while I’m doing that, I’ll stop completely and won’t touch you again until you’ve beaten at least five levels.”

Triss twitched and moved hard against her fingers. “I won’t Brina, I promise I wont,” she breathed desperately, resisting the urge to let her eyes close as Sabrina rubbed her harder still, her other hand cupping Triss’ breast and thumbing her nipple roughly. But she desperately needed Sabrina’s fingers inside her, and she was considering purposefully losing a life just to achieve that.

Sabrina licked up her neck before biting her where she was most sensitive just above her shoulder. Triss squealed, promptly missed a jump, and died.

Sabrina growled, pointing her tongue and using it to roughly press against the newly-sensitive skin where she’d bitten Triss. “What did I just say about losing a life, Trissy?” she asked, removing her hand from between Triss’ legs.

“Please Brina no? Don’t stop? You said... Please?” Triss whimpered frantically, before groaning desperately when Sabrina encouraged her to spread her legs more. She did as Sabrina wanted, before an idea struck her and she hooked her legs over Sabrina’s, keeping them spread even wider.

A gasp tore from her as Sabrina wasted no time pushing two fingers inside her. Using Sabrina’s legs as leverage, Triss managed to rock her hips forward, meeting each thrust. She kept her attention on the screen, knowing full well that Sabrina’s threat to stop touching her was absolutely genuine, and she was too aroused and desperate to let that happen.

“Fuck!” she groaned, narrowly avoiding losing another life as Sabrina took pity and eased another finger inside her. She was close, so close. “Please?” she begged, her voice breaking.

Sabrina responded with a deep, hard thrust which took Triss’ breath away. She gripped the controller so hard she was sure the hard plastic would crack beneath the pressure of her fingers.

“Brina please? You know I can’t come just from that,” she whined softly, tears of desperation in her eyes. She tried to focus, refusing to close her eyes no matter how good it felt, knowing Sabrina wouldn’t hesitate to leave her on the edge if she was naughty.

“I know Trissy,” Sabrina cooed, “you want to come for me? Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Triss gasped, unable to get any other words out. Sabrina’s fingers were curling inside her with each thrust and she was so torturously close to the edge.

“Yeah, I know darling.” Sabrina brought her other hand down, beginning to rub Triss’ swollen clit gently. She knew just what it took to get her girlfriend over the edge, and she intended to give it to her.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Sabrina!” Triss cried, moving frantically against her hands. Sabrina drove inside her one last time, rubbing firm circles on her clit as Triss threw back her head, sobbing incoherently as she came, trembling against Sabrina.

It took her a few minutes to come down, looking sheepishly at the screen to realise that she had, unsurprisingly, died again.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, princess,” Sabrina murmured smugly into her ear, beginning to stroke Triss’ oversensitive clit again. “Let’s try that level again.”


End file.
